Ari Wolfe
Arianna "Ari" Wolfe is the leader of the Wolfe Pack. She is a 17 year old human, apostate mage born to Circle mage, Samsara, in the Lake Calenhad Circle Tower but was secretly passed along to a human farming couple, Harold and Nicole Wolfe, by her templar father, Ser Percival so that she could live a life free from the Circle. She was raised by Harold and Nicole on a farm and learned to hide her magic from the public eye. However, the discovery of her true parentage and the chaos from the Mage-Templar War force her to leave her home to flee the templars. Now on the run for her life, Ari befriends several travelers that eventually become her companions and closest friends. Physical description Ari has long brown hair in two low pigtails and light blue eyes. She wears a loose fitting blue blouse, a black vest overtop, dark blue pants and brown boots. She wears a belt around her waist with several pouches and has a knife strapped to her left boot. She wears a glove on her left hand and has a bandana wrapped around her left knee while a pouch hangs on the side of her right thigh. She wields the staff Voracity. Personality Ari is a hard working girl and has learned to never use magic as a shortcut. She is kind, sweet and caring and relatively unprepared for a world thrust into war. Her greatest fear is being made Tranquil and she is desperate to stay out of templar hands. Since running away from her home, she has become somewhat paranoid about being followed by templars ad is always looking over her shoulder. Despite this, she remains helpful to others, which could lead to someone taking advantage of her. Abilities As a mage, Ari is capable of interacting with the forces of magic and can enter the Fade while she is awake. Due to having never been taught by a proper mentor, most of her spells are unrefined. However, she is always practicing to refine her magic and spells. Powers *'Elemental magic:' Ari is capable of using elemental magic and controlling the elements of fire and ice. *'Primal magic:' Ari can also use primal magic, allowing her to channel lightning from her hands and control earth. *'Creation magic:' Ari has been lightly dabbling in creation magic to learn healing. *'Force magic:' Ari is also gifted in force magic, capable of using powerful shockwaves and force pushes to knock back or knock down her opponents. *'Connection to the Fade:' Being a mage, Ari has a strong connection to the Fade and its inhabitants. *'Resistance to demons:' Ari is highly resistant to using blood magic and demonic possession. Skills *'Staff wielding:' Ari is capable of using her staff as a physical weapon should foes get too close to her. However, her attacks are not as strong and she would likely be easily overwhelmed. *'Farming:' Having been raised on a farm, Ari is experienced with the work and chores necessary to tend to the farmland and plants. **'Animal care:' In addition, Ari is knowledgeable in caring for various farm animals. Weaknesses *'Loss of mana:' If Ari runs out of mana, either having used it up or drained from her, she will be unable to perform magic spells. *'Close combat:' Ari is significantly lacking in close combat and can be easily overwhelmed by an assailant. Equipment *'Voracity:' Ari's primary weapon of choice. Trivia *Ari shares her name with Loonatics fan character, Arianna Wolfe. *Ari's character is based on Dragon Age protagonist, Hawke. Category:Dragon Age Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Characters with the same name as another character